Struggling for Air
by Pirates battlecry
Summary: Jack meets his younger sister on bad terms, and they square off for the Poseidon treasure. Will blood siblings finish each other off, or is there a greater danger that lies ahead?
1. Finding the Map

**Title**: Struggling for Air  
**Rating**: PG-13 for language and sexual reference.  
**Genre**: Angst; Drama  
**Characters**: Captain Jack Sparrow, Tandem Carver, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner  
**Summary**: Jack meets his younger sister on bad terms, and they square off for the Poseidon treasure. Will blood siblings finish each other off, or is there a greater danger that lies ahead?  
**Author's Note**: I'm sort of just writing off the top of my head, so apologies if it comes off as crap.  
**Disclaimer**: What do YOU think I own?

**Chapt****er 1**

The moon hid behind the clouds as did Jack behind the chair. He had been reacquainted with Giselle and the war of all wars has been set loose in the bedroom.

"You dirty whore of a pirate!" she screamed, throwing a rum bottle at the mighty captain of the Black Pearl.  
"Oh, now I'm the whore," Jack had grunted as he tried to save the rum.

Things had gotten rather violent after Jack had propositioned to Giselle a "free gift" for the new friendship.  
Once Giselle was ever so kindly escorted off the Pearl, Jack returned on deck to find his crew and Tortugans, drinking and dancing.

"And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Gibbs shouted, mug in the air.

The crew cheered and clapped, and began to sing the song from verse one again, for the twenty third time. Jack had joined them in the drinking and singing for the first nine or so songs, but things got old and tiring.

"All right, all ye scalawags, be certain to be ready to haul anchor and sail in the morning," Captain Jack shouted over the singing. The crew cried out with an "Aye!" in unison and returned to their drinking with the Tortuga guests.

Jack returned to his bedroom, crashing into bed. He flipped onto his site and observed his tiny room. There was a table he used sometimes to eat, sometimes for work, and sometimes for other…purposes. There was the chair that helped him escape the greatly evil attacks of the devil woman Giselle, broken glasses and bottles lay on the floor, and beside the table was a crate full of maps and letters, among other things.

'_Haven't looked inside that box since I first lost the Pearl,'_ Jack thought.

He pulled himself up from bed and rummaged his fingers through the maps. He saw the map of Isle de Muerta and smirked as he thought of the whole ordeal with Barbossa. He tossed it aside when he found a map which had writing on the outside. Once Jack managed to unroll the bloody thing (it had been wrapped around and around 47 times with a sticky, thick string and mounds upon mounds of wax sealing the end.) he read the short note which was written in cursive:

_Dear Jack Sparrow,  
__Don't even try for this treasure.  
__By the time you even find this map, it'll be far gone, with me.  
__Love,  
__Guess who. Xoxo._

"Now there's a challenge," Jack muttered under his breath. "It's a done deal then, we head to," he looks down at the map, "Poseidon's Chamber."


	2. Captain Tandem

**Title**: Struggling for Air  
**Rating**: PG-13 for language and sexual reference.  
**Genre**: Angst; Drama  
**Characters**: Captain Jack Sparrow, Tandem Carver, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner  
**Summary**: Jack meets his younger sister on bad terms, and they square off for the Poseidon treasure. Will blood siblings finish each other off, or is there a greater danger that lies ahead?  
**Author's Note**: Some more action and stuff going on  And it's a little longer! Sorry, I like my chapters short, heh.  
**Disclaimer**: NOTHINGG!

The crew was up and hauling anchor by sunrise. Jack was on deck shouting orders and informing them of the riches that lay ahead at the next island. Simon, the weatherman of the crew predicted storms in the late afternoon and freezing temperatures at nightfall. Making way from Tortuga, they headed west to Poseidon's Chamber.

Along the way, the Pearl was fired upon by another pirate ship that flew the Jolly Roger. They wanted money and prisoners. Quick. Without warning, a cannonball struck the side of the Pearl, catching the crew off guard.

"Aw what the bloody hell is going on?" Jack shouted, making his way to the side of the deck. He swung himself up to get a better view of the attacking ship. It wasn't familiar and it didn't look too menacing. It was rather slow and barely kept up with the Pearl, but it wouldn't give out.  
"Load the guns and fire when in range. Slow it down so that we get them right where we need 'em," Jack ordered.

The battle didn't last long after their mast fell, several of the opponent's shipmates flung off into the sea, and more than a dozen holes presented themselves. The flag of truce went up and a meeting with the captains was arranged.

By this time, it was about mid afternoon and Jack could smell the storm coming. The opposing ship, The Devil's Fire, was mostly managed by woman. Their captain, Tandem Carver, arrived onboard the Pearl once her remaining crew members had been imprisoned.

She showed up in Jack's room with a glance and continuous grunting and gulping. Looking around the room, she avoided all eye contact. Jack sighed, got up on his feet, and offered her a seat in his char. She denied.

"So, what was in your head to attack Miss Carver?" Jack asked her, grabbing an apple.  
"I'm a captain, Jack sparrow, and our ship is a pirate ship, and we aboard the Devil's Fire are pirates. We take any opportunities that are visible, dear sir,"  
"And what did you expect to happen, firing upon the Black Pearl?"  
"This very exact meeting," Tandem smirks and snatches the apple Jack had been holding. Taking a bite, she says between chews, "Now you see, on your ship is a certain map I need to obtain from you. One which I know for a fact you have and found just the other day. It was actually the map you were following until we stopped you. I suppose you know what I'm talking about?"  
"You the one who wrote that note?"  
"Nope, but I am the one who put the map in that box of yours. But now I want it back," gnashing her teeth into the final bite of the apple.  
"Hey there missy. My ship is already half way there, I don't even know you, and a storm is on the way to blow your little pirate ship into oblivion. So there," Jack huffed and crossed his arms.  
"A storm? Are you senile? Look outside you nit, it's perfectly," Tandem takes a peek out the door, "cloudy and windy,"  
"I suggest you take your crew and get your ship ready for the waves, love," he smirks, opening the door.  
"I'm not leaving without that map, Sparrow,"  
"Your funeral,"

Captain Tandem Carver was locked in the brig with her crew while their ship was wrecked and torn apart by the ghastly winds and crushing waves of the afternoon storm. Captain Sparrow saw to it that the Pearl stays on course to Poseidon's Chambers.


End file.
